Chronicle of Silence
by Jasmine Yuy-Merquise
Summary: Trowa's love life after Endless Waltz ^_^ Please read and review!! Thanx! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except the two main characters are my friends. 

Author notes: Character (very brief) description- Sydney Russell, a law student at the Cinq University [o.O]. She's 21 years-old, who her father just died and copes with it by going drinking and clubbing. 

Lindsay Smith- Out of school but works at Cinq University, which her father bought the building last summer and also runs an empire in the Cinq Kingdom. She's 20 years old. 

Chronicle of Silence 

Prologue 

The alarm clock has been ringing for quite some time now. She woke up with a shock and a hang-over from last night. 

"Oh, shit, I'm going to be late again!" she said not looking at the clock. She ran to the washroom to have a quick shower and hurried to blow dry her hair. She rushed to put on her clothes. When she found that she had put on her shirt backwards, she reversed it and collected her books. 

She grabbed her keys and left out of the campus room. 'Some roommate Sheryl is, not waking me up when she leaves.' She cursed to herself. 

She finally arrived to the big lecture room about 3 miles away from the campus. She tried to sneak in unnoticed, but got caught. "Ms. Russell, late again I see!" someone called from behind her, making her stop halfway up to her seat. She turned around and faced the source of the voice. "I would like you to stay after today's lecture to make up for the lost time!" he said in a loud voice. She heard snickering in the back and she knew it was about her. 

"Yes, of course, professor," she said as she quietly took her seat. 

After the lesson was done, she did stay back to see what the professor had for her this time. She heard him sigh when he saw her sitting in her chair, finishing off some notes she had to finish off. "Sydney, come here, please," he called. 

She arrived by him and tried to apologize, but stopped by him. 

"If it wasn't for you father being a very good friend of mine, I would've got you suspended! Your lates have been increasing by the second, especially for this class. Maybe if you cut down on the clubs you go to every night, maybe that will help a bit," he said calmly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

She couldn't say anything and hung her head in shame. He sighed again. "Well, I have an assignment you can do to make up for the times you were late. And this must be completed or I will be forced to suspend you," he said once more. 

"What is the assignment this time, professor?" she asked, her head still eyed on the floor. 

"Come with me," he said, turning her around. She walked quietly down with him. He led her to the University paper office. 

She looked up at him. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked quizzically. 

"You are going to work with these people to come up with an article that will help bring it up back on it's feet," he said. 

"Huh? I thought they were doing great!" she replied. 

"Well, did you know that they only have two reporters woking for them?" he asked. 

"Really? I didn't know that," she said. She finally realized something. "Hold on a second here! You want me to help _them_ to get _back_ on their feet? How do you expect me to do that?" she backed up. 

"You're smart, you'll come up with something! And you **must** do this or you know what will happen to you!" he said walking off. She called out for him. "Have something ready by 3 weeks!" he said turning around the corner. 

She sighed. 'How bad can it be?' she asked herself. She opened the door and looked up. She screamed, making a couple of people wake up. 

"What in the living hell is wrong with you?" someone asked. 

"You don't expect me to work in a mess like this!! I'm outta here!!" she said as headed for the door. 

"Please wait, we've been expecting you. Professor Banks told us we'd be having a new crew member today," a female voice was heard as Sydney stopped. She turned around. 

"Who the hell might you be?" Sydney asked. 

"I'm sorry," she said approaching her and holding out her hand. "Lindsay Smith, the head of the paper." 

Sydney examined the hand for anything dirty about it. When she did not find anything wrong she took it and shaked it. "Please come into my office," Lindsay asked. 

Sydney slowly avoided stepping on anything and headed for the office, which seemed to be clean with air conditioning. "Nice office," she complimented. 

Lindsay smiled and sat on her chair. "Please have a seat," she said. Sydney took a seat. "We have been informed that because of your lateness, Professor Banks assigned you to help us with our papers, is that not true?" she asked. 

"Yes, that is true. But I cannot work under conditions like how it is outside!" Sydney said with one brow raised. 

Lindsay chuckled. "Of course, of course, we'll have someone clean it as soon as possible!" Sydney replied with a smile. "So when would you like to come in and give us your ideas, Ms...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name!" Lindsay said. 

"I didn't say it. It's Sydney Russell. And how about right now?" she asked. 

"Great, let me give you some of the projects we're woking on." Lindsay said as she walked to her file cabinet and pulled files out of the second drawer. 

Sydney took a good look at them and gave suggestions while Lindsay was recording them on her computer. The meeting went on for the next one and a half hours. Lindsay agreed to a lot of the ideas Sydney have and Sydney was glad to give pointers about how to imporve it. It seemed as if Lindsay was new to this according to Sydney. They both worked well together as they were partners. 

A few hours later, Sydney walked out of the office. "Okay? So, I'll be on the lookout for anything intersting and so will you!" she said to Lindsay. Then she turned around to see Pizza's on the floor, coffee splashed on the walls, a computer flashing 'you may shut down the computer' and a couple of men sleeping and snoring on the floor. "And please hire hard-working, clean people, we'll never get anywhere like this!" Lindsay laughed and nodded. 

"Get the hell up!!!" Sydney yelled. That awoke all of the sleeping onto thier feet. "This isn't your private room, you are all fired!!!" she yelled once more. All of them walked out moaning and groaning. 

Sydney picked up things from the floor as she headed for the door. She dumped them in the garbage outside of the office and waved to Lindsay who waved back. 

Lindsay stood in the middle of the office, wondering what she would do about the room, and more importantly how will she be able to get other people who will work for her again. She sighed as she went back into her own office to make a call to her father. He was her only solution for every problem and depended on him to solve them for her. But this time she wanted to be depended on herself. So she sat at her computer and designed an advertisment for the jobs available. 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: END OF CHAPTER ONE!! I HOPE YOU PPL KNOW WHO YOU ARE IN THIS FICCY...IF YOU DON'T I'LL TELL YOU: SYDNEY RUSSELL- SADIA BAIG AND LINDSAY SMITH- LINDSAY SMITH!!! ^_^ OKAY, THAT'S IT AND REVIEW!!! TILL NEXT CHAP, CAIO!! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except the two main characters are my friends. 

Author Notes: Kelly Russell is Sydney's sister, her husband is a pilot of a famous airline [which I don't know yet!] and he is on duty. She is an accountant in one of a bank. She is 27 years old. Oh oh, she has a kid named Natalie Griffin and 4 years old. 

Chronicle of Silence 

Chapter One 

Sydney walked in her sister's house an hour late. She could hear her coming down the stairs with a rage. 

"Where the living hell were you?" her sister asked. 

"I was caught up with school work, and what one hour?" she said jokingly. She began to laugh, and then saw her sister's face and then stopped. 

"Well, I'm late for my meeting because of you, and my boss is going to kill me!" she said hitting Sydney across the head. She then walked to the stairs to call her daughter. 

Natalie ran down the stairs and shoved her face in Sydney's stomach. Sydney showed some sign of pain, but she hugged her back. "Hi, kiddo!" she said picking Natalie up. 

"She hasn't eaten dinner, and she has the tickets with her. It doesn't start for one and a half hours, so take her to dinner first!" her sister instructed. Sydney nodded in agreement. Kelly then shoved them out the door and shut the door behind her. 

Sydney opened the passenger door and strapped the belt on Natalie. She saw Kelly taking off without a good-bye. She finally strapped herslef in and drove off. 

"So, where do you want to eat?" she aksed keeping her eyes on the road. 

"Are you going to buy me candy?" Natalie asked sweetily. 

"What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't?" she replied looking at her, smiling. "But you have to eat first. So how about pizza?" 

Natalie yelled. "YAY!" Sydney took it as a 'yes' and took a right turn. 

They arrived at the pizza place a few minutes later. They finished quickly. Sydney then drove to a conveinence store that she knew well. She ordered Natalie to stay in the car and walked in to get the candy Natalie liked. She knew what she wanted because it was her favorite too. 

"Hey, Mike!" she said as she walked in. She headed for the candy section, where she saw a strange man looking at the candy she wanted. He was tall and had his hair going over his left eye. He seemed to be reading the ingredinets. 

"They don't contain peanuts, if that's what your looking for!" Sydney said as she grabbed two bags. 

She recieved no answer from the man. He stood there still eyeing the candy. "Is there something you're looking for?" she asked politely. 

Still no answer. 'Is he mute?' she thought to herself. She ignored him and walked to the cash register. The silent man came to the cash resgister with about ten bags of the candy at the same time Sydney did. She didn't notice Mike was giving her the change and dropped it on the floor, because she was looking at the silent man in shock. She finally came to, and found the silent man was helping her pick up her change. 'What a sweet guy,' she thought as she took the change he picked up for her. 

"Thank you!" she said as she left the store. She could've sworn that she heard him reply with "You're welcome!" but was unsure. 

She opened her door and gave a bag to Natalie, who opened it imediatly and began eating. "Well, we better go or will miss out on all the side-shows," Sydney said looking at Natalie, whose mouth was filled with the candy. 

They finally arrived there and realized that they have thirty minutes to go around before the show started. Time passed by fast and they headed for the show. They took a seat in the back because they were already too late and people were there a lot sooner. The whole tent began to dim and the ringmaster came out, welcoming them. Elephants, horses and dogs did their tricks. The tight-rope walkers walked the rope. People flew off trapzes and bikers rode thier bikes through rings on fire. The only event that caught Sydney's eyes were the woman with a pink dress on with red hair and a masked man, covering only half of his face, standing at a large target, while the woman kept shooting knives at him. She could see clearly that he was calm and that he had a lot of trust in this woman. She didn't miss anyone that might've caused him injury. She finally finished throwing fifty knives, forming the outline of the man's body on the large target. They took a bow and left the ring. The seals came out and did thier trick. Sydney found herself not paying attention because she kept thinking about the man and woman who has just left. The ring master finally came out to tell them good-bye. 

Everyone stormed out, while Sydney was stuck on her chair, because of the crowds of people stepping on her foot, not allowing her to get up. She looked to her side and found Natalie missing. She thought that she was on the other side of the people, so she called out her name, and got no answer. The crowds began to clear and she quickly looked around for her, but no sign. She kept shouting her name. She ran out to see if she was waiting for her, but wasn't there. Sydney began to _scream_ her name. 

Natalie looked around and didn't find her Aunt. She yelled her name, until a man came out from a room that was beside her. She looked at him terrified. He gave her a small smile. She noticed that he was in a costume and that he was on of the 'freaks', as her mother called them. 

"Are you lost?" he asked softly. 

She began to cry. "Yes, I can't find my Aunt," she replied. 

He leaned forward to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her." 

She found a sense of security ih his eyes and hugged his neck. "Thank you," she said. 

Sydney felt the urge to cry, she didn't trust anything about the circus. She now understood why her sister never comes to these things, while Natalie adores it. She ran into the tent back again, to see if there's hope that Natalie might have come here while she was on the hunt for her. She was disgusted with all the people laughing and having a good time, so she felt it would be a good idea to go in. As she walked in, she heard little squeaky laughter. She walked in and found Natalie sitting one of the seats with the man with the knives. She yelled out her name, which made Natalie look up and run to her. Sydney carried her to give her a hug. She walked down the stairs to thank the man. She noticed something familiar about him. 

"Thank you so much!" she said greatfully. 

He gave her a smile. "Bye, Natalie!" he said. Natalie giving him a little wave. 

Sydney fought herself. He was the man from the store, and she wanted to introduce herself. "I don't beleive we have introduced ourselves. I'm Sydney Russell, and you are..." and took out her hand to shake his. She waited for him to reply, but got nothing but a strange look. "It is very rude not to reply!" she told him. 

"Triton Bloom." a woman came out into the ring, the same one who threw the knives at him. "Is there something we can help you with?" she asked. 

Sydney throught for a little. "No, there...actually there is!" she replied. 

"Yes..." the woman became rude. 

"I'm doing an assignment for my university that'll help me stay there and I was hoping if I could interview you two, if that is possible?" she asked politely. 

"No, I'm sorry we don't give information about ourselves!" the woman started to walk off. 

"I won't ask questions about you, but about your job, that's all!" Sydney said. 

The woman turned to look at her, and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of questions are we talking about?" she asked. 

"Questions like: 'when did you begin working for the circus?' and 'do you enjoy working here?'" she replied, only knowing that she would lead them to answer other questions. She then looked at the man named 'Triton'. "Is that okay with you?" she asked him. 

He replied with a nod. The woman also gave a nod and walked off. "Great! I'll be here on wedensday [A/N: It's monday!] at 12, that's okay, right?" Sydney asked. Another nod. "Thanks again!" she said before she hopped Natalie on her back and left the tent. 

Natalie was dropped off on time, so Sydney left to go back to campus just as soon as Natalie was in bed. Sydney arrived and crashed in bed, only to find that there was someone there. She knew this was one of Sheryl's doing. She yelled out her name, and she came out of the washroom. 

"What?" she asked rudely. 

"Get this piece of shit of my bed now!!" she yelled at her. Sheryl woke the person and they left queitly. Sydney stormed to the closet to get new sheets. She did her bed quickly and changed her clothes. She finally rested on the bed, falling asleep fast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (the next day at around 8 a.m.) 

"Who comes to talk business at eight a clock in the morning?" she asked herself sitting at the breakfast table. She shoved her fork in the eggs and strenly dipped them into her mouth. 

"Come on, Lindsay, I want you to welcome my guests, they are very important!" her father popped his head in the kitchen, already dressed. He was expecting people that will provide him with supplies for the new store he was opening. To Lindsay's knowledge, the Winner family has been involving with the distribution of products for a couple of years now. One of them was going to come to her father and negotiate about the prices that they were being sold for. 

She mummbled some words, and kept on eating. "Fine, I'll be right there, father!!" she said sarcastically. 

"Lindsay!" he yelled, knowing that she was sarcastic. She got up and stomped her way to her room. She slowly got dressed on purpose and headed downstairs. She was too late, the people have already arrived. 'Oh No!' she thought to herself. She noticed a man standing at the door, waiting for something. She approached him quietly. 

"Are you waiting for something?" she asked. 

He didn't bother to look at her. "Yes, my friend," he replied. 

"Friend?" she was puzzled. "Are you one of the many secertaries that the Winner family has?" 

"No, I'm just waiting," 

"I could escort you to where they are, if you want me to?" 

He gave her a head shake indicating "no". 

"That's fine, I'll be on my there now!" she said walking off, leaving alone the mysterious man with weird hair. She heard footsteps approaching her. A blonde man walked by her. She turned around and found the blonde man handing the mysterious man a piece of paper. She shrugged and kept on walking. The blone man caught up with her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say 'hello' earlier. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and hello!" he said with smile on his face. His hand was out. She took it and shaked it. 

"Mine is Lindsay Smith, Mr.Smith's daughter, hello to you too!" she said. "Who was that man?" 

"He's my friend, Trowa Barton, he helps my crew to pick up all the products shipped in, and since they are all on a break, (thier day off) he volunteered to pick it up for me," he replied. 

"Ah, thanks for clearing it for me!" she said with a smile and they both walked into her father's office. 

She was there for one purpose, to be taught how to negotiate, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the attractive man who's called Trowa as Quatre said. The argument went on for hours but she couldn't concentrate on it. 

She heard the door bell, and all the butlers were on a break too, so she excused herself to go open the door. She pulled on the handle and saw the attractive man from before. 

"Yes?" she asked politely. 

"Could you please give this to the blonde man inside?" he said handing her a small peice of paper. 

"You mean Quatre?" she asked, and recived a nod. "Okay, sure, would you like to come in so you can give him instead?" 

Without saying anything, he walked in, and waited for her to go call Quatre. She stood for a few seconds looking at him and left to call Quatre. Quatre walked into the large entrance, while Lindsay stood at the door and peeked through. Quatre took the peice of paper that Lindsay took as the address for where the shipment was sent. But she ignored all and stared at Trowa. He seemed irristable to her. He had such fine masculine features and wore a tight turtle neck and jeans that bore parts of his body [A/N: the chest, hentais!!! But you could get dirty and think the other part :P]. 

As soon as she saw Quatre approaching, she rant to the room nearby and shut the door. She waited till Quatre left in the her father's office so she can storm out to go talk to Trowa. She did so, and was too late, becuase he had already left leaving her in dust, which the large truck left behind it. She coughed and walked in. Angry that she didn't get to talk to him, she left for her room. Once there, she looked out her window and began day dreaming. 

**JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY**: HE HE HE...I MADE LINDSAY SUCH AN AIR-HEAD, AS SHE WOULD PUT IT!!! BUT HEY, YOU'RE IN LOVE ALREADY, AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, CUZ HONEY, I WON'T CHANGE IT!! HA HA..TOO BAD, SO SAD!! AND I MADE SYDNEY SO MEAN!!! HE HE HE...I'M SO EVIL!! YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD MAKE "THE SWEET EVERAFTER" FOR EACH OF THE GUNDAM BOYS!! WHAT DO YA THINK?? AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP, WRITE IT WITH ME!! WELL, ME HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, JA NE.. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charas! Have a nice day! 

Author Notes: SORRY FOR THIS DELAY! I AM SO SORRY! I'll shut up and let you read! *small voice* I'm really sorry though! 

Chronicle of Silence 

Chapter Two 

Sydney has just walked into the Univertsity's Paper office, when Lindsay has just got of the phone with Sydney's professor. 

"Was it the old man again?" Sydney asked. 

Lindsay nodded. "He wanted to know how you were doing. So did you get that excellent story you were telling me about?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't! Here it is," she said as she handed Lindsay the file. 

Lindsay scanned it quickly and looked up at her. "Are you serious?" she asked. 

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" 

"It's not what I expected thats all. Its actually better than what I expected. You have any pictures of this dynamic duo?" 

"Yep, right here," she handed her the pictures. Lindsay looked at the two pictures and frowned. _'Hmm, this man looks familiar...'_ she thought. 

"Well, there the computer, start at it young lady!" she joked, but got no reply. "You okay? You would usually start yelling at me about how you are the older one!" 

Syndey looked up at Lindsay. "I'm fine, its just that I spent all last week working on this article, and I'm getting a little tired. That's all," she said rubbing her forehead. 

"You'll be out of here in no time, I promise!" Lindsay gave a slight smile and walked into her office. 

Sydney sat at the computer, then began to rub her temples. She was worried about herself. Its like she never felt this way before. She would usually give a guy at least a month to fall in love with him, but in a week she loved this speechless man. She took out the pictures and looked at his. _'What have you done to me?'_ she smiled. Sydney shaked of the feeling and began working, even though his memory still fresh in her mind. 

Once she was finished, she quietly walked into Lindsay's office, placed the file on her desk and left. Lindsay sat in shock and amazment at what she has just saw, but she didn't bother to ask again what was wrong. Sydney stepped into her car and drove to her sisters house. She was to baby-sit yet again. 

Once there, Natalie shoved her face into Sydney's stomach, with Sydney showing a sign of pain. "Hey, kiddo, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked. 

Kelly stepped out with her husband, dressed in a gown and he in a tux. Sydney let out a little chuckle. "What you laughing at?" Kelly asked. 

"Oh nothing, its just every once in a blue moon do you look beautiful, meaning you have a shower and dress up, all the other times, I'd rather not say!" She joked. Kelly gave a fake smile and stepped into the car. "Have fun, loser!" She yelled out as the car left. She noticed Kelly put up a gesture that she didn't want Natalie to see. "So what will it be?" She asked. 

Natalie pulled her hand into the house and sat her down on the couch. She rested her head on Sydney's lap and soon after fell asleep. Sydney carried her up to her room and then found herself with nothing to do till Kelly comes back. She sat at the couch and flipped channels to see what was on to watch.Triton was still on her mind. She grabbed her purse and pulled out the number of the circus Cathrine gave her just in case she had anymore questions. The numbers popped out the page. She was confused on whether to dial it or not, but she knew she would regret it if she didn't. 

After questioning herself for about half an hour, she finally had the courage to dial the number. A woman picked up, "Hello?" 

"Hi, may I speak with Triton Bloom?" Sydney asked. 

"Sydney, is that you?" the voice asked. 

"Yes, its me, Cathrine, is he there?" she asked. 

"Yes, hold on," she left to call Triton. She could hear shuffling in the back ground. She could also hear his voice, but there was a sense of refusal in his voice. 

"Hello?" he finally picked up. 

"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked. 

"Okay," he shyly answered. 

"Heh, well, you're probably wondering why I'm calling you. I...um...just wanted to ask if you...um...would like to...um...go out for coffee sometime. So would you?" she asked, as she clenched on the phone cord and shut her eyes. 

"Okay," he replied plainly. 

She sighed in relief. "Great! I'll come by tomorrow and we'll go," and with that she hung up. After a while she realized that she did not say 'bye'. She quickly dialed the number again and he picked up. "I'm so sorry, I never got what you think!" 

"That's fine," he answered quietly. 

"Okay...uh...great...so see you tomorrow! Bye," she finally hung up. She rested her head on the couch and smiled. She now felt as if she could realax. Soon after, she was fast asleep. 

*********** 

At the Smith's residence, Lindsay was sitting quietly waiting for Mr.Winner to arrive at thier house again, to close the deal with her father. In the back of her head, she wished that Trowa would come as well. She has not seen him since the last time they met, and like Sydney, she also could not stop thinking about him. 

The bdoor bell finally rang, and the blonde man walked into the mansion greeted by Lindsay's father. She got up from her seat to greet him as well. She smiled and shaked his hand. When she looked over his shoulder she saw that Trowa had come after all. He waited by the door and didn't move from there. 

She approached him, but was stopped by her father calling out for her to come with him. He caught eye contact with her as she turned around and followed her father. After a few minutes of sitting through arguing from both sides, she excused herself, but both parties were too busy to listen to her, so she let herself out. 

When she arrived at the front entrance, hoping that Trowa would be seated in the Living room, she did not find him there and felt a little disappointed. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She asked the maid where the man that was waiting by the door went. The maid replied that he was in the game room. She smiled and even kissed the maid on the cheek. 

She hurried to the game room, and had found him palying pool alone. "Do you mind if I play?" she asked quietly. 

He looked at her, and nodded his head no. He placed all the balls in the center for a new game as she got ready. She began the game, and landed a ball. She went again and landed another, and she kept going till she landed them all. "Were you going to let me play?" he asked smiling. 

She let out a chuckle, "Sorry, I play a lot! So you like pool?" she asked. 

"Not really, I was just waiting for Quatre and I let myself in here, if thats okay," he answered. 

"That's fine, are you waiting for him to give you another order for you to pick up?" 

"Not this time, he said that after this, he would invite me to dinner because of my hard work!" 

She smiled. "Are you free all the time?" 

He looked at her puzzled. "I mean, are you free to do whatever you want, is what I meant!" she cleared her throat. 

"I guess so..." he answered. 

"That's good. Um...I have to go back to my father's meeting. Its really nice to have played a game with you, even though you really didn't play!" she smiled and left the room. 

She rushed back to the room, only to find her father and Quatre sitting down for a drink. "So I take it the deal is closed, finally," she said. 

Her father smiled. "Yes, yes, come in! Having Mr.Winner at our side was the best decision I have ever made," he told her. 

She sat herself down. She wanted to go back and play again with Trowa, but it seemed like her father and Quatre were having fun. She rested her chin in the plam of her hand as the room was filled with laughter. 

Soon after, Trowa knocked on the door, he had something to say to Quatre. She could evesdrop on them because she sat beside the door. Apparently, Trowa's sister was calling him home and he came to apologize to Quatre about the dinner and leave. She didn't want him to leave, so she found the best possible time to go run after him. 

"Trowa!" she called. He turned around and looked at her. "Is there something wrong? Why are you leaving so early?" she asked. 

"My sister called me, and she said it was an emergency! So I have to go, sorry!" he said sincerely. 

"No, don't apologize, I just hope nothing is wrong," she said. "I hope we can see each other again," she said as she walked him to the door. With no reply, he ran to his car and drove of quickly. She shut the door as soon as she couldn't see him anymore through the dust. She turned around and rested her head on the door, and sighed. 

She snapped out, when she heard loud laughter ring throughout the mansion, indicating that Quatre was ready to leave. The marched through to thd door, and she moved out of the way. She waved good-bye to Quatre as he left, and went back to her daydreaming. She slowly walked to her room, in a trance. Soon, soon she will tell him. And so will Sydney. 

**JASMINE YUY-PEACECRAFT/MAXWELL:** (I KNOW, WHAT A WIERD NAME! STORY IS, CRYSTAL IS MARRIED TO MY BROTHER, HEERO, WHO IS THE SISTER OF DUO, AND I AM MARRIED TO ZECHS...SO THATS WHATS WITH THE NAME!) FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME...AS YOU CAN SEE HERE, I HAD A HARD TIME COMING UP WITH THINGS FOR THIS FICCY ALREADY! BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL NOT GIVE UP! THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS POPPING IN MY HEAD IS THE ENDING THAT WILL SHOCK ALL OF YOU! SECOND OF ALL, FLAMES ARE ALLOWED FOR THIS FICCY! ITS SHORT, ITS POINTLESS, AND IT SUCKS, I KNOW! SO I'M OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENTS! SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO THAT! THANX, I'LL BE GREATFUL ACTUALLY! I THINK THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR NOW! SO TILL THE NEXT DREADFUL CHAPTER, JA NE! 


End file.
